harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: Light of Hope
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon: Light of Hope is a'' Harvest Moon'' game published and developed by Natsume. It was released on PC on 14 November 2017 and a special edition was released on May 29, 2018 for the Switch and Playstation 4. The game was first announced on Natsume's official Twitter account on May 16th, 2017.Natsume's Announcement twitter.com The game was playable as a sneak preview at E3 2017 in June. The game's release coincides with the 20 year anniversary of the Harvest Moon series. The setting is a harbor town, with the goal being to revive the lighthouse.Harvest Moon: Light of Hope siliconera.com It apparently draws heavy inspiration from the first Harvest Moon game. Harvest Moon: Light of Hope siliconera.com It is the first Harvest Moon title to be available on PC. The official description of the game in the Steam store is: "In celebration of Harvest Moon's 20th Anniversary comes an all new Harvest Moon title for Steam! Harvest Moon: Light of Hope! The game encompasses twenty years of the spirit that have made the franchise what it is today! Looking for a fresh start and some new surroundings, you set off on a voyage to begin your new life! Unfortunately, the weather has different plans, as your ship is hit by a monsoon, and goes down! You drift into a small harbor town, now in a shambles from the storm, where a young doctor named Jeanne saves your life. The town has essentially been deserted, but you're never one to back down from a challenge! It will be up to you to help rebuild the town and save the lighthouse...but it won't be easy! Nevertheless, with some hard work growing crops, tending livestock, and gathering materials for repairs, you will be able to make new friends, start a family, revive the lighthouse, and save the town, your new home!"Harvest Moon: Light of Hope store.steampowered.com 'Features' *Basic Harvest Moon features: farming, foraging, fishing, and mining. *Play as a boy or girl. *Collecting materials for plot progression. *One new event, Dog Racing Festival. *Crop mutations. *Marriage system (8 bachelors and 6 bachelorettes).Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Complete Info idharvest.my.id *Characters from'' Harvest Moon: Skytree Village.'' *Gift-giving feature has returned, rather than being limited to only talking. *2 player mode to help you on your farm once a day. *You can completely decorate your farm with decorations. 'Marriage' After successfully restoring the lighthouse, you'll be able to marry your chosen sweetheart. There are a total of 8 Bachelors and 6 Bachelorettes the main character may marry. In order to be able to marry, you need to have the Giant House upgrade, the Blue Feather and the bachelor/bachelorette must have 4 music notes affection (which includes around 7/8 requests and 4 heart events). 'Bachelorettes' EliseSV.png|Elise|link=Elise (LoH) HarvestGSV.png|Harvest Goddess|link=Harvest Goddess (LoH) Jeanne.png|Jeanne|link=Jeanne (LoH) MelanieSV.png|Melanie|link=Melanie (LoH) Michelle.png|Michelle|link=Michelle (LoH) Nova.png|Nova|link=Nova (LoH) Soleil F.png|Soleil|link=Soleil (LoH) Tabitha.png|Tabitha|link=Tabitha (LoH) *Elise *Harvest Goddess (DLC) *Jeanne *Melanie *Michelle (DLC) *Nova *Soleil (SE) *Tabitha 'Bachelors' * Cyril.png|Cyril|link=Cyril (LoH) Dean.png|Dean|link=Dean (LoH) Edmond.png|Edmond|link=Edmond (LoH) Gabriel.png|Gabriel|link=Gabriel (LoH) Gareth.png|Gareth|link=Gareth (LoH) GorganLOH.png|Gorgan|link=Gorgan (LoH) Shirlock.png|Shirlock|link=Shirlock (LoH) Soleil M.png|Soleil|link=Soleil (LoH) Cyril *Dean *Edmond *Gabriel *Gareth *Gorgan (DLC) *Shirlock (DLC) *Soleil (SE) 'See Also' *Building Repairs *Cooking Recipes *Crop List *Crop Mutations *Fertilizer *Fishing *Tools 'References' Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon: Light of Hope Category:Natsume's Harvest Moon Category:Nintendo Switch Category:PlayStation 4 Category:PC‎ Category:Android Category:IOS